Ryoko
by Su-chan1
Summary: #SUSPENDUE# Quand les deux folles Su-chan et Na-chan arrivent dans un monde où elles peuvent enfin s'exprimer librement et exercer le pouvoir du yaoi... en bref, tous aux abris! ;p
1. intro

Titre : Quand une perverse belgicienne et un nérisson sadique écrivent une fic ensemble.

Su-chan Autrement dit, comment faire chier son monde à écrire des titres aussi long… Franchement, tu savais pas trouver autre chose?

Na-chan Ben vas-y toi, si t'as une meilleure idée!

Su-chan Euhhhh………….

Na-chan C'est bien ce que je disais.

Su-chan Comment je me suis fait cassée! _ 

Auteurs : la perverse belgicienne (Su-chan / Aduiale Lasbelin) et le nérisson sadique (Na-chan / Minuiale Ethuil)

Petite note : A propos des noms… Vous vous doutez bien que ce ne sont pas nos vrais noms mah comme j'ai la lubie de la langue elfique en ce moment, je nous ai donné des noms à partir du vocabulaire elfique… (œuvre de Tolkien) Juste que, pour Na-chan, le mot est 'minuial' et non 'minuiale' et que pour moi, le mot est 'aduial' et non 'aduiale' mais j'ai rajouté un 'e' pour que ça fasse plus féminin ^^ Par contre, pour ceux qui connaissent la traduction, je ne veux AUCUN commentaire ! Legolas s'en chargera bien quand on arrivera dans lotr ! ^_^  … Oups, spoiler ! ^^ 

Genre :

Na-chan Euh, on n'a qu'à dire 'voyage', ça va ça?

Su-chan Voyage voyage, plus loin que la nuit et le jour, voyage voyage … tila lalalala la

Na-chan Pitiéééé!!!!!!!!! T'es pas obligé de chanter pour çaaaa!!! On dirait ma mother!!!

Su-chan Oh nan, quand même pas! Au fait, pour la fic, si vous craignez un pétage de plombs de la part de votre cerveau, vaut mieux pas que vous lisiez ça, vous seriez traumatisé(e)s à vie … passke nous y a belle lurette qui zont déjà pété à fond nos plombs -_- Ca doit être de famille ^__________________^

Base : Su-chan Euh … on doit tout dire? Bien alors… HP, FF7, FF8, FF10, YYH, GW, DBZ, LOTR, I'll, Shaman King, Lance Dragon, Sailor Moon, Pokémon *reprend son souffle* et pis surtout … l'esprit complètement déjanté de deux fans de yaoi. Mouahahah!!!

Et pis on met le prologue et le chapitre1 dans Harry Potter (et vi, on commence par HP) mais après, on va mettre des chapitres un peu partout donc faudra suivre !lol Mais vous zinquiétez pô, on va bien vous indiquer le chemin ! ^^

Et pis encore une pitite remarque : au début, on voulait faire un seul chapitre par monde (un super long chapitre mais un seul chapitre quand même) et pis tout compte fait, un monde sera en fait une « partie » qui sera constitué de plusieurs chapitres. Voilà, merci de votre attention ! Et pis bonne lecture ! (hum)

Disclaimer :

Na-chan Tous ces bôôô persos et ben y sont pas à nous … 

Su-chan Ben vi, y a pas assez de place à la maison alors … sinon personnellement ça me dérangerait pas ^_^

Na-chan Sigh. Arrête de baver partout merde! La moquette!

Su-chan Oh, excuse c'est vrai que si elle est mouillée t'auras du mal à la fumer … niark, vengeance vengeance! (1)

Na-chan Mais euhhh!!! Messante!!

Su-chan Hey, j'ai trouvé un titre! 'Ryoko' C'est pas bien ça?

Na-chan Si bien sûr! Euh … c'est quoi ça comme mot?

Su-chan Ca veut dire 'voyage' en japonais … enfin je crois … ça te va?

Na-chan Moi du moment que tu chantes pas, c'est bon…

Su-chan Sympa, dis tout de suite que je chante mal!

Na-chan ^^ 

**_Ryoko_**

**Prologue** (par Su-chan)

C'était un beau matin d'été, il faisait beau, il faisait chaud, les oiseaux chantaient, le chat venait réveiller Aduiale en ronronnant et en se frottant amicalement contre son bras…

- Mais euhhhh!!!!!!! Dégage tu fous des poils partout sur mon lit!!!!! Oh merde, comment y drache! Pour le premier juillet ça fait bien tiens! Je vais devoir mettre un pull ! (2) Et dire qu'y f'zait beau pendant les exams, c'est dégueulasse! (3) (4)

Bref, un joyeux réveil pour le début des vacances qui débutaient alors.

Comme convenu, elle allait passer quelques jours chez sa cousine Minuiale pour qu'elles puissent-s'amuser-ensemble(5)-et-lire-des-fics-yaoi-heureusement-qu'y-a-pas-de-voisins-sinon-elles-seraient-mal. (6)

En passant la frontière française, elle vérifia bien qu'elle avait son ordinateur portable avec elle ainsi que sa farde et plusieurs disquettes. On ne savait jamais…

Arrivée là-bas, ce furent les grandes retrouvailles:

- Su-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!

- NS!!!!

- Nan pas ns, Na-chan!

- Ah vi, c'est vrai… Na-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Ça faisait siiiiiiii longtemps!!

- Ben juste la semaine passée…

Arriva alors le frère de Minuiale.

- Salut la perverse! Toujours aussi folledingue?

- Salut cousin psykokwak! 

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

- Oh, pour rien, je pensais juste à un lemon yaoi que j'ai écrit sur toi… (7)

- Un quoi?

- C'est pas grave, laisse tomber.

Bref, passons passons. La nuit tomba sur la maison (8) tranquille et tout le monde s'endormi d'un sommeil profond. (9)

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Aduiale fut réveillée non plus par le chat mais par cet idiot de coq qui chante dès 6h du mat', il n'y avait plus personne dans la maison à l'exception d'elle et de Minuiale. En effet, les parents et le grand (10) frère de celle-ci étaient partis travailler et ne reviendraient pas pour dîner.

Elles se levèrent donc toutes deux, et s'en allèrent squatter l'ordi du psykokwak pour surfer sur le net.

- Hey, on pourrait peut-être aller voir si y a des fics qu'on a pas encore lues, non?

- Chuis partante! Alors, une adresse… valà! Enter…

COIN (11)

- Comment ça 'coin'?

- Minuiale? Kessta fais encore? (12)

- Ben rien, j'ai juste tapé l'adresse… Attends, je recommence…

COIN COIN (13)

- Beuh!!!!!!!! J'ai pété l'ordi de mon frérot!

- Mais nan, laisse-moi faire, c'est passke t'emploie pas la formule magique.

- Tu m'en diras tant…

- Regarde la pro! Alors. Adresse. Voilà. Enter. Voilà. Et pis là tu cries … ATCHO!

*apparition de la page d'accueil*

- T'as vu? Ça marche à tous les coups! ^__^

- … *sur le cul*

- C'est passke t'es pas assez gentille avec ce pauvre PC. (14)

- Bon ben je te laisse faire, vas-y. Entre donc.

- Y suffit juste de cliquer. Pas compliqué! Valàààààààà!

FLASH (15) 

A suivre.

Ndla : on vous promet de plus faire autant de commentaires aussi débiles ! Enfin, on va essayer ! ^^

(1) Na-chan : Même pô vrai d'abord, moi c'est la carpette !

(2) Na-chan : Pourquoi tu veux pô mettre de pull ? ^___^PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"    
(3) Su-chan : Nan, on dit : C'EST LEGOLAAAAAAAAAS !! (private joke ^^)

(4) Su-chan : Nan, je me réveille jamais comme ça normalement… Juste le dimanche et je vous dirais pas pourquoi ;p

(5) Na-chan : Peux-tu arrêter de faire des sous-entendus s'il te plaît ? Marci !

(6) Na-chan : Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? On peut traumatiser les poulets !

(7) Na-chan : -_- Une pitite question : t'es maso ?

(8) TIMBEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'tention le toit! 'tention le toit!! Hey faites gaffe quand même j'ai pas envie que ça me retombe dessus pendant que je dors, moi!!!

(9) Gloub gloub le poisson … oh lalaaaaaaaa!! Bobo têteuhhhhh!! Je vais vous donner un conseil: n'écrivez jamais de fic après avoir fait gain's et abuser d'alcool la veille!!! Ça fait partir la fic en  live mais alors là grave. Déjà que cette fic n'annonçait rien de bon…

(10) nigaud 

(11) Je voudrais bien vous y voir vous à essayer d'imiter le bruit d'un ordi qui se plante! Alors désolée, mais c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux… -_-

(12) Na-chan : Dis tout de suite que je plante toujours mon ordi -_-, c'est Totof le spécialiste d'abord!

(13) C'EST LA DANSE DES CANARDS, QUI EN SORTANT DE LA MARRE, … euh, chais pu, po grave, faites pas attention

(14) Na-chan : pôv'PC traumatisé pace qu'il est dans la chambre de mon frère, je le plains ! … Je vais me faire trucider s'il sait que j'ai dit ça sur sa gueule, vous croyez que les églises donnent encore l'asile ? …Mauvaise idée, Su-chan !!!!!!!!! J'pourrai squatter chez toi !!!!!!!!!!!!!

(15) Na-chan : Mais que se passe-t-il ? That is the question ! … Su-chan, j'suis encore plus folle avec la moquette mouillée !!!!!!!!!!!!! (me demandez pô comment j'ai fait pour l'allumer -_-)


	2. arrivée à Poudlard

Titre: Ryoko

Auteurs: la perverse belgicienne (Su-chan / Aduiale Lasbelin) et le nérisson sadique (Na-chan / Minuiale Ethuil)

Genre: Débarquement de deux déjantées dans un monde où elles peuvent enfin s'exprimer librement … Bref, TOUS AUX ABRIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Base: Ma sorcière bien aimée ? Ah non, Harry Potter … 

Note: 1) A vrai dire, comme le 5 est sorti, je vais po me gêner pour mettre des éléments qui s'y trouvent !lol Alors ceux/celles qui ne veulent pas savoir ce qui s'y passe (mah il y aura pas grand-chose de bien précis… à part çui qui meurt à la fin, on va le faire mourir aussi… T-T veux paaaaaaaaaaaas !! Suis po d'accooooord !) y faut pas lire… mah vous avez tord car vous ratez kekchose ! ^^

2) Selon l'idée que nous a donnée la troisième folle en nous chantant la suite de la danse des canards, nous avons décidé de casé « l'hymne des trois folles » au moins une fois par fic ! Vous voilà prévenus ! ^^ (Nan, on vous dira pas qui c'est la troisième euh ! … Enfin pas pour l'instant car de toute façon, elle va apparaître dans les fics alors…)

Disclaimer:

Su-chan Y sont pas à nous et perso je m'en fous passk'y sont trop petits … 

Na-chan Mééééééééé euhh !!!!!! Dis tout de suite que j'chuis p'tite !

Su-chan Ouais ben pour une fois c'est un avantage !

Na-chan Pour toutes les fois où c'est un inconvénient, tu peux te plaindre tiens !

Su-chan Mouais, ça se défend … Bon ben alors défoule-toi bien passk'après c'est mon tour ! Na !

Na-chan En tout cas, niveau mental t'as pas à te plaindre de moi …

Su-chan Peut-être mais les fics seraient pas aussi marrantes !

Na-chan Bon point pour toi … Quoique c'est pu marrant, c'est complètement débile -_-

Su-chan Non mais t'as fini de nous saper l'moral !

Na-chan J'veux être graaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnndeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!

Su-chan ^^ 

**_Ryoko_**

**Première partie** (par Su-chan)

Chapitre 1 : Arrivée à Poudlard 

SBLAFFF (1)

- AIEUH !!!!!!!

- Mouahahahah !!!!!

- Arrête de t'marrer, c'est pô drôle ! s'exclama Minuiale.

- Oh, désolée si tu sais pas garder ton équilibre ! Mah avoue que les fesses ça peut servir, comme coussin …

Un petit tilt se fit entendre dans l'esprit de Minuiale :

- Au fait, pourquoi que j'chuis tombée moi ?

- Kess j'en sais ? répondit Aduiale.

- Mais … on est plus dans la chambre de mon grand frère !!

- Voui, ça, c'est légèrement plus vaste … et je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais …

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T'AS PETE L'ORDI DE MON FRERE !!!!!!!!!! Y VA ME TUER !!!!!!!

- Mais non, on le réparera et il ne se rendra compte de rien … Et puis on naka dire que c'est son PC qui était défectueux …

- C'EST FOU CE QU'IL VA VOULOIR NOUS CROIRE !!

- MAIS ON SAIT MEME PAS S'IL EST CASSE, IL EST PAS ICI !!

- OUAIS, TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE !!

- ET POURQUOI CA JE TE PRIE ?

- Y SUFFIT JUSTE DE CLIQUER … TU PARLES, T'AS VU OU CA NOUS A AMENE ?

- EH OH ! (2) FALLAIT BIEN ESSAYER QUELQUE CHOSE !!!

- BEN LA PROCHAINE FOIS TU NE TOUCHERAS PLUS A RIEN !!!

- SI TU VEUX CHANTER LA DANSE DES CANARDS TOUTE LA JOURNEE C'EST TON PROBLEME !!!! (3)

- CA VAUDRA MIEUX QUE DE TOUT FOUTRE EN L'AIR !!!!

- ET RESTE POLIE !!!!

- OHLALA MADAME S'INQUIETE DE POLITESSES ALORS QU'ON EST TOMBE JE NE SAIS OU A CAUSE DE TA STUPIDE FORMULE MAGIQUE !!!!

- HEY !!! TOI FAIS GAFFE, JE T'INTERDIS D'INSULTER TACHIBANA !!!!

- MAIS JE M'EN TAPE DE TACHIBANA !!!!!!!!! JE VEUX JUSTE RETOURNER CHEZ MOI AVANT QUE MON FRERE OU MES PARENTS NE RENTRENT A LA MAISON !!!!

- Euh … dites … si on vous gêne vous nous le faites savoir hein ?

Minuiale ouvrit la bouche (4) pour hurler sur le nouveau venu mais la referma d'un coup quand elle crut reconnaître celui qui lui avait adressé la parole. Elle regarda alors sa cousine qui lui sourit avec un air de « t'as-vu-t'as-pas-voulu-m'écouter-pourtant-t'aurais-dû ! » et fit tourner sa tête pour voir, derrière elle, quatre longues tables emplies de victuailles où se tenaient des dizaines d'élèves à chacune, élèves habillés d'une robe noire et d'un chapeau pointu de même couleur … Elle se retourna ensuite pour voir où elles avaient atterri. Aduiale était arrivée debout contre la table des professeurs, à côté d'un petit tabouret rond où était posé un vieux chapeau, et Minuiale était arrivée, elle, fesses sur le carrelage, juste en face de sa cousine, le dos aux élèves. Secouant la tête, elle regarda encore une fois celui qui les avait interrompues et s'adressa à sa cousine :

- Euh, c'est moi ou on est un petit peu dans le monde d'Harry Potter même que c'est Dumbledore qui nous a adressé la parole ?

- Kesstu crois que j'essayais de te dire, baka ! fit gentiment Aduiale.

- Méééééé euh ! J'chuis pas … attends attends … On est vraiment dans le monde d'HARRY POTTER ?

- Mesdemoiselles, puis-je vous demander comment vous êtes arrivées dans l'enceinte de ce château ? Il est impossible d'y transplaner et c'est exactement ce que vous venez de faire. Et je suppose que vous savez où vous êtes puisque vous semblez connaître la magie ainsi que le jeune Harry Potter…

- Hey, Panoramix tu t'écrases ! (5)

- MINUIALE !!!!

- D'accord, j'chuis désolée… Pô de ma faute si je viens de regarder Astérix mission Cléopâtre…

Aduiale lui fit un fin sourire avant de s'adresser à Dumbledore.

- Je vous prie de nous excuser de cette interruption mais nous nous sommes égarées…

- Et je peux vous aider en quoique ce soit ? demanda le sorcier.

- A vrai dire … fit Aduiale suivit d'un geste évasif.

- Vous savez où vous êtes ? continua Dumbledore.

- A Poudlard … Je me trompe ? (6)

- Non, en effet. Mais c'est bien la première fois que je vous vois ici… Bien, nous allons vous faire passer l'épreuve du choixpeau magique et vous répartir chacune dans une des maisons. Vous participerez à la fête avec vos nouveaux amis et ensuite vous vous procurerez les habits qu'il convient de porter dans cet établissement. Fit-il en voyant les deux jeunes filles toujours vêtues de leur jeans et d'un t-shirt. (7)

Pendant que Dumbledore demandait le silence dans la salle où les élèves faisaient circuler des rumeurs de toutes sortes sur les nouvelles venues, Aduiale et Minuiale discutèrent entre elles quelques instants.

- Qu'est qu'on fait alors ? demanda Minuiale.

- Le tout est de savoir où nous sommes dans les livres…

- En tout cas c'est le début de l'année, les répartitions viennent d'être achevées…

- Oui mais il faut savoir si Voldemort est déjà revenu ou non …

- On demandera aux élèves lorsque nous serons dans nos maisons… J'espère que je serai avec toi ! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver toute seule !

- Et ton côté sadique ?

- Y marche que quand t'as ton côté pervers !

- Ah c'est malin !

A ce moment, le professeur McGonagall vint à leur rencontre, le choixpeau en main. (8) Elle fit asseoir Minuiale sur le petit tabouret et déposa le chapeau sur sa tête…

- _Oui, je vois … je vois une envie de se montrer, de sortir de l'ordinaire …de sortir aussi de … l'ordinateur ? Tiens, comme c'est étrange… _(9) _Je vois également de grandes capacités ainsi qu'un esprit … un esprit sadique… et une grande envie de connaître les Malfoy ? Si tu le désires, alors mieux vaut t'envoyer à … _SERPENTARD !!!!!!__

Une foule d'applaudissements venant de la table du fond accueilli alors Minuiale dans sa maison, à Serpentard. Mais Dumbledore la fit patienter un peu avant qu'elle puisse rejoindre sa table. Et McGonagall fit alors signe à Aduiale de venir s'asseoir à son tour sur le tabouret. Elle lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête.

- _Alors … je vois en toi également de grandes capacités … non, pas dans ce sens-là voyons… enfin je ne sais pas, je suis mal placé pour en dire quoique ce soit _(10) _…en tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu possèdes un esprit pervers peu commode … tiens, voilà qui n'arrive pas tous les jours ! Une sadique et une perverse ! Enfin, je décèle en toi beaucoup de choses semblables à celles de ta cousine mais en même temps… elles semblent si différentes ! C'est pourquoi je ne t'enverrai donc pas à Serpentard comme je l'avais cru au début mais tu iras à… _GRYFFONDOR !!!!!!!

Cette fois-ci, les applaudissements vinrent de la deuxième table où Aduiale pu apercevoir quelques têtes rouquines ainsi que le jeune garçon avec une cicatrice sur le front… Mais à son tour, Dumbledore lui fit signe de patienter :

- Bien, je vous attends dans mon bureau demain à la première heure de cours. Vous me raconterez tous les détails et nous procéderons à votre inscription. Je vous ferai quelques propositions auxquelles vous pourrez répondre négativement ou positivement selon votre choix. (11) Vous pouvez y aller ! Oh, une dernière chose !

Aduiale et Minuiale se retournèrent pour savoir ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus mais le vieux sorcier leur dit simplement :

- Bienvenue à Poudlard !

***

Bien que remarquant l'absence de Hagrid et après avoir aperçu une nouvelle professeur qui les fixait bizarrement, le banquet fut grandiose et les deux cousines s'intégrèrent parfaitement bien que discrètement dans leurs nouvelles maisons. (12) Elles ne purent malheureusement pas se parler avant de se retrouver chacune dans leur salle commune respective. Et la soirée ayant été épuisante, tous allèrent se coucher (13) et les deux jeunes filles (14) tombèrent comme des masses (15) dans leur lit.

Le lendemain matin, le chat venait réveiller Aduiale en ronronnant et en se frottant amicalement contre son bras…

- Mais euhhhh!!!!!!! Dégage tu fous des poils parto… euh … désolée minou… ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle s'adressait non pas à son chat mais à celui qu'elle supposait être celui d'Hermione vu son pelage orange caractéristique.

- Voyons Pattenrond ! Je t'ai déjà dit pas sur les lits ! puis, s'adressant à la nouvelle venue : Tu as un chat ?

Voyant qu'Aduiale la regardait sans rien dire, la jeune fille se présenta.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis préfète de Gryffondor et présidente du SALE. Et toi ?

- Aduiale Lasbelin. Je suis membre des fanfictieuses yaoistes et je suis pour les marmottes au pouvoir … Au fait, oui, en effet, j'ai un chat noir.

- C'est quoi des fanficheuses yagourtistes ? tenta-t-elle avec un regard elle-est-complètement-déjantée-celle-là.

- Fanfictieuses yaoistes ! Et pis nan, tu veux PAS savoir !

- Bon, euh et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas pris avec toi ? Il n'est pas interdit de prendre des animaux domestiques. D'ailleurs, la plupart des élèves en ont un. Surtout des hiboux et des chouettes. Ils sont très pratiques pour le courrier…

- A vrai dire, comme je suis arrivée ici un peu à l'improviste, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de prendre quoique ce soit… dit Aduiale qui s'imaginait faire ses valises à chaque fois qu'elle allait surfer sur le net.

Hermione l'interrompit dans ses pensées en ajoutant :

- Pourtant, toutes tes affaires ont été trouvées dans la salle commune hier soir. Tu ne les as pas prises ? Elles doivent encore y être alors… Tu es très étrange tu sais !?

- Merci, on me l'a déjà dit… répondit Aduiale sur un ton quelque peu ironique.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, une autre jeune fille arriva, plus âgée qu'Hermione.

- Si tu veux, je vais aller te les chercher ! Je suis prête… attends, je reviens tout de suite.

Elle disparut par la porte du dortoir et revint en effet quelques secondes plus tard avec deux lourds bagages. Aduiale, surprise, découvrit sa valise noire, avec, à l'intérieur, son ordinateur portable ainsi que ses disquettes.

- Ca alors ! Celle-ci est bien la mienne mais… comment ? Et l'autre ne me dit rien du tout. ajouta-t-elle en fixant un gros sac de voyage vert foncé. Vous êtes sûres qu'il n'appartient à personne ?

- Absolument certaine ! Et puis regarde, ton nom y est inscrit ! dit Hermione tandis que la jeune fille en lui passant le sac.

- Je te remercie. puis continua : Je m'appelle Aduiale.

- Et moi Angelina ! Enchantée ! Je suis…

- …joueuse de Quiddich.

Etonnée, Angelina questionna Aduiale pendant que celle-ci fouillait dans le sac vert en y trouvant toutes sortes de vêtements et d'accessoires divers tels que livres, plumes, encre, parchemins, différents ingrédients, etc. ...

- Tu me connais ?

- Seulement de nom … et de réputation dans l'équipe de Gryffondor…

- Vraiment ? fit-elle, ravie.

- Bien sûr. Tu es une joueuse extraordinaire…

- Ca c'est sûr ! ajouta Hermione avec un grand sourire. Elle a déjà sauvé notre équipe un bon nombre de fois ! Et avec Harry comme attrapeur, Gryffondor est imbattable !

Une 'légère' rougeur aux joues (16), Angelina ajouta, un peu déçue :

- Quel dommage qu'Olivier ne soit plus dans l'équipe…

Aduiale releva sa tête de l'intérieur du sac avec perplexité en en dégageant un énorme chaudron noir ainsi qu'une baguette.

- Ah bon ?

- Bien oui, l'année passée était sa dernière année… répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Il a donc bien mérité sa coupe ! se rattrapa Aduiale.

- Oh ça oui ! Et moi aussi j'espère que notre équipe gagnera encore cette année…

- Je suppose qu'en tant que capitaine, tu vas bien booster ton équipe !

- Comment sais-tu que je suis la capitaine ?

- Euh … ben, tu sais bien que les nouvelles circulent vite dans Poudlard ! Tiens, au fait, vous avez déjà une idée pour un nouveau gardien ? questionna Aduiale en rangeant précipitamment le livre orangé orné d'un phénix qu'elle venait de trouver dans le sac vert.

- Non, nous allons organiser une rencontre prochainement.

Angelina acquiesça et se tourna vers Aduiale : 

- Ca te dirait de venir à notre entraînement demain soir ?

- Bien sûr ! Avec plaisir ! (17)

- Je te présenterai à l'équipe au petit déjeuner !

- D'ailleurs on ne devrait pas tarder à descendre ! ajouta Hermione.

Les deux anciennes Gryffondor virent alors le désastre.

- Euh, … ben j'vais p'têt ranger un peu avant je crois! répondit Aduiale, assise sur le lit, à côté de la valise dont le contenu s'éparpillait un peu partout autour d'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir mis un peu d'ordre dans la chambre, elles descendirent dans la grande salle avec d'autres Gryffondor. En entrant, Angelina et Hermione se dirigèrent vers une table où se trouvaient Harry et Ron accompagnés de Fred et Georges, invitant Aduiale à les suivre.

- Salut les garçons ! lança Angelina ainsi qu'Hermione.

Des « Bonjour Angelina » et « Salut Hermione » furent rendus par les quatre garçons.

- Eh ! Tu es la nouvelle qui a atterri ici hier ! remarqua Georges en voyant Aduiale.

Les deux jumeaux s'empressèrent alors de lui faire subir un véritable interrogatoire : 

- Et d'où tu viens ? Comment as-tu fait pour arriver ici ? C'est qui la fille qui était avec toi hier soir ? C'est une amie à toi ? Tu t'attendais qu'elle aille à Serpentard ? Heureusement tu es ici à Gryffondor ! Ca c'est pas croyable ! En tout cas vous faites courir du bruit ! Ca n'est jamais arrivé à Poudlard ! La dernière entrée remarquée était celle d'Harry et Ron avec la voiture volante de notre père… Mais vous n'avez pas pu transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard !? C'est pas possible ! Ou alors tu viens d'une école de sorcellerie étrangère ? Laquelle ? On la connaît ? Et tu aimes le Quiddich ?

- Ho, les garçons, du calme ! Vous allez la faire fuir !! tenta Angelina.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il m'en faut largement plus pour que je me barre en courant !! rit Aduiale. Et oui, j'adore le Quiddich mais je ne répondrai qu'à cette question car je préfère d'abord voir le professeur Dumbledore avant de divulguer quoique ce soit ! répondit-elle alors aux jumeaux.

- Ohhhhhhhhh, t'es pas marrannnnte !! firent-ils en chœur.

- Alors comme ça tu aimes le Quiddich ? demanda Harry en s'adressant pour la première fois à Aduiale.

- J'adore ! Mais pour tout dire, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en pratiquer…

- Ah bon ? Mais la Quiddich est pourtant mixte dans toutes les écoles de sorcellerie, non ? demanda Fred.

Aduiale se contenta d'hausser les épaules, qui fut relevé par un superbe 'tirage de langue' de la part des jumeaux et le petit groupe éclata de rire.

- En tout cas, si tu le souhaites, tu pourras venir à notre entraînement et on demandera à Madame Bibine de venir exceptionnellement pour t'apprendre à tenir sur un balai ! Car le Quiddich n'est plus enseigné en tant que tel après la quatrième année ! ajouta Georges.

- Vraiment ? Ca serait absolument génial !! fit Aduiale, enthousiaste.

- Bien sûr ! On ferra notre possible pour la persuader !

- Je vous adore ! 

- Et oui, personne ne sait résister à notre charme ! firent remarquer les jumeaux, pince-sans-rire.

Remarque à laquelle les filles présentes pouffèrent de rire auxquelles Ron et Harry se joignirent peu après.

Toujours aussi curieux, Fred et Georges ne purent s'empêcher de poser des questions sur la jeune fol… euh, fille qui accompagnait Aduiale hier soir.

- Qui était-ce ? Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Fred.

- En tout cas, vous n'aviez pas l'air de bien vous entendre. Normal, puisqu'elle est partie à Serpentard ! ajouta Georges.

- C'est vrai, tout le monde sait bien que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ne se fréquentent pas ! appuya Ron en ayant une pensée désagréable pour Malfoy.

- SUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cria une Na-chan super excitée, arrivant comme une flèche dans la grande salle qui résonne un peu trop à mon avis, ce qui attira l'attention des professeurs. (18)

- Help.

- Bonsangc'estgénialj'auraisjamaiscruçapossiblenanmaistuterendscompteunpeudelaveinequ'onac'estabsolumentgénial !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! débita-t-elle d'un coup en sautillant encore beaucoup plus que d'habitude, pire qu'un ressort de matelas en furie essayant de se venger de la fois où je me suis assise un peu brusquement sur lui (19), en face d'Aduiale.

- Voilà ! Doucement ! Vas-y, raconte. répondit celle-ci en l'invitant à s'asseoir sous les yeux médusés des Gryffondor.

- Nan mais comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ?? ON EST A POUDLARD !!!!!

- Oui, j'ai remarqué.

- ET PIS JE SUIS A SERPENTARD EUH !!!

- Voui, j'avais cru comprendre, en effet.

- ET PIS J'SUIS AVEC MALFOY EUH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Logique, puisque tu es à Serpentard… J'espère que tu l'as pas déjà trop traumatisé…

- ET PIS ET PIS…………… BOUHOUHOUH !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Bah, pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Y ZONT PAS VOULU QUE JE DORME DANS LE DORTOIR DES GARCONS !!!!! s'effondra Minuiale.

- MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!!!!

- MÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ EUHHHHHHHHHH !!!!! C'EST PAS MARRANT !!!

- Je sais bien, pitit nérisson, mais je me disais simplement que si t'es juste la sadique, qu'est-ce que je vais me taper comme réputation…

- Depuis quand ça te dérange ?

- Cassée…

- Niark !

- Nan, coin coin on dit.

Et là, les deux folles abordent un immennnnnse sourire qui fait frissonner tous ceux qui les regardaient à ce moment et …… entament l'hymne des trois folles !!!!

- C'EST LA DANSE DES CANARDS QUI EN SORTANT DE LA MARRE SE SECOUENT LE BAS DES REINS ET FONT COIN COIN !!!!!!!!!!

Soudain, dans le silence imposant qui s'était créé entre la chanson et les prochains éclats de rire qui allaient surgir des deux folles présentes, tout le monde entendit un long ricanement aigu et perçant faire surface du sol d'où surgit Peeves, de très bonne humeur, c'est à dire prêt à foutre le bordel partout où il pouvait.

- HIHIHIA !! LES COINS COINS FONT LA DANSE !! LES NOUVELLES SE PRENNENT POUR DES CANARDS !! HIHIHIA !! chanta-t-il à tue-tête en se volant de droite à gauche et de haut en bas à proximité des deux cousines.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta en face d'elles et qu'il les regarda enfin pour lancer une nouvelle vanne, il stoppa net dans son élan, ouvrit la bouche et sortit les yeux dans une expression de totale stupeur et pointa son index droit sur Minuiale tandis qu'en même temps, il pointait son index gauche sur Aduiale. Tous attendirent, trop surpris pour dire quoique ce soit même Dumbledore, qui devait faire une remarque à Peeves pour lui inciter de quitter la grande salle, s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tous sursautèrent et Peeves s'enfuit en hurlant sans demander son reste.

- Faudra qu'on ait une p'tite conversation avec çui-là ! fit Aduiale, perplexe.

- C'est pas lui qui est sensé nous traumatiser ?

- Traumatiser une sadique et une perverse ? Nan mais t'espères !

Les deux cousines partirent d'un superbe éclat de rire quand le professeur Dumbledore, qui avait quitté sa place, les interrompit.

- Mesdemoiselles ? Je crois qu'il est temps d'avoir cette petite discussion…

- Main'nant obligé ? Mah j'ai même pas encore mangé ! protesta Minuiale.

- Vous aurez encore l'occasion de vous restaurer après notre entrevue. répondit le directeur. Suivez-moi !

- Pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit maintenant que dans quelques jours ! chuchota Aduiale en lui emboîtant le pas.

- Pourquoi ça ? fit Minuiale, curieuse.

- Car plus tard tu peux être sûre que tu sera bien plus affamée après une nuit bien remplie…

- Espèce de perverse !

- Merci !

- Mais pour ça, il faudrait que je sache entrer dans le dortoir des garçons…

- T'inquiète, comme je te connais, je suis certaine que tu y arriveras ! Et si tu veux je pourrai t'aider !

- Ah ouais, bonne idée ! Et puis comme ça je pourrai traumatiser un peu ce pauvre Malfoy qui s'ennuie tout seul. Et puis faudra aussi écarter ces abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle ! Faut qu'on trouve quelque chose qu'ils ne seront pas prêts d'oublier !

- Sadique ! rit Su-chan en voyant sa cousine échafauder toutes sortes de plans.

- Merci ! Mais au fait, tu es à Gyffondor, tu ne sauras jamais rentrer chez les Serpentard !

- Boh, tu me fera bien visiter ta chambre, non ? Après tout, on est de la même famille ! Ils peuvent pas me refuser ça ! fit Aduiale avec un clin d'œil.

- D'accord ! Mais toi aussi tu me feras visiter hein ?

- Voui, t'inquiète pas ! Je te présenterai aux jumeaux, ils vont t'adorer !

- Enfin voyons Aduiale ! Tu sais bien que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ne se fréquentent pas !

Et elles partirent à nouveau toutes deux dans un fou rire qu'elles essayèrent de cacher en s'étouffant lorsque Dumbledore se retourna pour leur faire les gros yeux car elles ne purent faire autrement que de s'imaginer le directeur de Poudlard en éléphant bleu avec un chapeau rouge et une longue barbe blanche. (20)

Elles se firent tout de même plus sérieuses lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant la statue qui mènerait au bureau du directeur … mais l'animagi improvisé les acheva en citant le mot de passe « zizi coin coin » et les deux jeunes filles s'écroulèrent de rire par terre. Elles se relevèrent tant bien que mal et furent soulagées de voir un micro sourire sur le visage du professeur Dumbledore lorsqu'il les fit entrer.

A suivreuh !

Ne ratez pas dans le prochain épisode : 

Su-chan et Na-chan sur un balai s'entraînant au Quiddich ! Ainsi que leurs premiers cours avec le troisième œil, le nain volant et l'abominable serpent aux chaudrons enflammés (vous zinquiétez pas, on leur a trouvé d'autres surnoms que ça mais ça vous met sur la piste… un dessin caricaturé au choix de ce chapitre pour celles ou ceux qui trouveront les surnoms qu'on a donné à Trealawney, Flitwick et Rogue selon ces appellations-indices !!) ; ainsi bien sûr que les premières retenues avec Umbridge et en prime, une superbe bataille de polochons dans les dortoirs des deux maisons les plus légendaires, j'ai nommé Gryffondor et Serpentard !!

Bon, je crois que c'est une fatalité … personne ne pourra empêcher les deux folles de faire des commentaires débiles tout au long de cette fic :

(1) = Na-chan se ramassant en beauté

(2) Na-chan le nouveau son de manau !

Su-chan Faites pas gaffe, elle se déglingue de temps en temps …

(3) MDR MDR !!!! (et oui, un rien m'amuse)

(4) Bon sang, je suis VRAIMENT trop perverse !

(5) MDR MDR !!!!! Au début je voulais l'appeler le Grand schtroumph mah il est pô assez bleu ^^ 

(6) Nan, j'suis pas schizo, juste un peu faillotte sur les bords ^^ 

(7) J'pensais nous laisser en pyjama mais … ça l'faisait pas trop ! ^^ 

(8) Su-chan Et là, j'entame la chanson à tue-tête : CHAPI CHAPO TOBODO CHAPO CHAPI TIBIDI … 

Na-chan Quelle honte … -_- 

Su-chan, super mâture *tire la langue*

(9) Mais kesske j'peux sortir comme conneries complètement nazes, c'est pas croyable ! Boh, c'est sûrement passke ce sont les pensées de Na-chan ! ^^ Pas taper !!!!

(10) Question existentielle : ça rougit un chapeau ?

(11) Su-chan JE DÉCLINE !!! JE DÉCLINE !!! 

Na-chan Passke tu crois que je vais accepter !!?!? 

Su-chan MDR !! Le ménage à trois !! 

Na-chan NAN MAIS PUIS QUOI ENCORE !! TU VEUX VRAIMENT ME FAIRE FAIRE DES CAUCHEMARS !?? 

Su-chan Ben t'as dit que tu savais pas de quoi rêver… ^^ 

Na-chan Très drôle -_-

(12) Bah ça, Na-chan est avec Draco alors c'est sûr ! ^^

(13) Comment ça, je suis trop flemmarde pour décrire la soirée ? Ben oui, et alors ?

(14) « C'est qui ? » Ben … la mioche et l'aliénée quoi… ^^

(15) Et déboîtèrent quelques lattes de ce foutu lit d'à peine 80cm de largeur … qu'est-ce que vous voulez (faire ?) mettre dans un lit de 80cm ? on se casse la gueule chaque fois qu'on se retourne ! … euh, gomen, je crois que je m'écarte du sujet…^^ (private joke)

(16) Oui, je sais, je la complimente vachement mah c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux pour arriver à ce 

que je voulais ^^ 

(17) Qu'est-ce que je disais ? ^_^

(18) Y'a pas à dire, y faut minimum être deux (folles) pour s'amuser ! (sans sous-entendu) D'ailleurs, je m'excuse pour le passage super ennuyeux avec Hermione et Angelina mais avouez que les faire OOC comme ça, tout de suite, ça ne le fait pas trop… mais vous zinquiétez pas, ça va pas durer des masses pour Angelina et pis pour Hermione on sera vachement moins sympa avec elle ! ^^

(19) La comparaison à deux balles qui en plus n'a rien à voir ^^ 

(20) Voui je sais c'est con mais on a l'habitude de l'appeler par toutes sortes de noms (Dumbo, Panoramix, Grand Schtroumph, papy Merlin,…) alors quand on les rassemble tous voyez ce que ça donne ! ^^ 


End file.
